


Ad acta

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джонни не понял, и один раз, когда до него дошло. Same old story.Сборник взаимосвязанных драбблов, читайте по порядку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> если бы не герман, этого бы не было
> 
> love & prostitution

Пока Энджи не отвезла Джонни к Стивену, он бегал по родительскому дому с игрушечной гитарой наперевес, чем почти вывел из себя уже привыкших к музыкальным выходкам сына домашних. Бегал и играл одно и то же — смесь Дэвида Боуи и Нила Роджерса, очень гордый, что в свои восемнадцать научился исполнять Rebel Rebel. Невиданные высоты, конечно. Иметь парня-гитариста оказалось не так уж и круто: поначалу было здорово слушать серенады под окном и с победным видом прохаживаться по улицам под завистливыми взглядами соседских девчонок, но времена изменились так же резко, как местная погода. Теперь гитара, превратившись из хобби ее молодого человека в профессию, стала для Энджи чуть ли не персональным проклятием, но безграничная и безоговорочная любовь к Джонни была сильнее.

— Что бы ты там ни играл, сделай это похожим на Игги! — рассмеялась девушка. Тогда Джонни наложил на уже имеющийся рифф дополнительные аккорды, свойственные Игги Попу. — Ого. Звучит круто!

— И правда.

То, что в воскресный вечер Стив остался дома, было чудом. Открыв дверь, Моррисси приветливо улыбнулся, и, едва взглянув на инструмент в руках гитариста, озадаченно посмотрел на парочку. Вместо ответа Джонни пулей влетел в его дом в поисках магнитофона, попутно делясь новыми идеями, а Энджи виновато улыбнулась.

— Прости, что побеспокоили в поздний час. Наверняка у тебя есть более важные дела.

— Нет ничего важнее нашей группы, — серьезно сказал Стивен. — Не хочешь зайти?

— Не буду вам мешать, — улыбнулась Энджи. — Позвони мне, если будет нужно его забрать.

Моррисси понравилось это «если». Бывало, что Джонни оставался у него на ночь, и это происходило само собой — не было ничьей инициативы: Марр просто засыпал на полу с гитарой в руках. Стивен же, предельно уставший, не находил лучшего выхода, чем накрыть его одеялом и подложить под голову подушку. Почему-то подобное не выглядело странно, и всякий раз, когда это случалось, Моррисси ловил себя на мысли, что до Джонни ни разу не встречал человека, с которым с радостью поделился бы собственными спальными принадлежностями. И если бы только это…

Стивен наблюдал за Джонни, сосредоточенно подбирающим аккорды и нужный бит, совершенно очарованный. Когда-то он сказал (разумеется, не всерьез), что был настолько поражен гитаристом и его энергией, что, если бы даже тот не умел играть, это ничего бы не изменило в его отношении. Но в каждой шутке есть доля правды: Марр был настолько не похож на Моррисси, что притягивал его как магнит, и благодарность, которую он ощущал, как-то незаметно трансформировалась в щемящую нежность и любовь. Большую, светлую, насквозь платоническую и посему безнадежную. Это чувство не пугало Стивена и не отталкивало — он погрузился в него целиком, не боясь утонуть и не зная еще, что на нем будет держаться вся или почти вся его лирика.

Моррисси без труда нашел среди своих записей те слова, что лягут на созданный Марром мотив идеально, и, когда он начал петь, подстраиваясь под записанную на магнитофон музыку, оторвать взгляда от него не мог уже Джонни. Он только иногда ставил кассету на паузу и впадал в задумчивость, что-то мысленно поправляя, после чего играл и записывал видоизмененный кусок заново. С каждой такой переделкой он подсаживался к Стивену всё ближе и ближе, пока тот в итоге не взял его за руку, поняв, что, продолжив в таком духе, гитарист залезет на него целиком. Марр или остался доволен, или попросту решил не уничтожать личное пространство вокалиста. Или и то, и другое.

Так продолжалось несколько часов, пока глаза измученного приступом вдохновения Джонни не начали слипаться. Он положил голову Стивену на плечо и позволил себе задремать, пока тот тихо-тихо напевал слова будущей Hand in Glove — первого сингла группы The Smiths, который выйдет через несколько месяцев. Моррисси чувствовал, что чего-то не хватало: какого-то надрыва, что ли, чего-то фатального… Стивен коснулся щекой макушки Марра, прикрыл глаза — и осознание будто током ударило. Он еле сдержал желание подскочить и записать придуманное прямо сейчас — не хотелось тревожить Джонни, да и на память он никогда не жаловался.

— Я знаю, как закончится эта песня, — прошептал Моррисси, сжимая ладонь уснувшего гитариста. — И мы.

Но разбудить Джонни всё равно пришлось: из-за часового сидения на полу у Стивена окончательно затекли ноги, а плечо противно ныло. Было уже далеко за полночь, и, как Моррисси ни уговаривал Марра остаться, тот, явно смущенный доставленными неудобствами, краснел, отнекивался и, в конце концов, отправился домой пешком. То, что путь был неблизкий, его не смутило.

Через пару дней усердных репетиций один на один они представили новую песню барабанщику и басисту. Энди, в паре с которым Джонни играл с четырнадцати лет, уверенно заявил, что это — вылитый Rebel Rebel.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё началось с того, что Джонни накурился в хлам. Стивен то и дело с опаской поглядывал на друга, но тот, впрочем, совсем не нуждался в таком пристальном внимании: у него было прекрасное настроение, и он усердно транслировал его всему миру. По крайней мере, в потоке сознания, который гитарист выплескивал на Моррисси, не было ни малейшего повода для паники. Джонни был расслаблен и очень счастлив, чего нельзя было сказать о Стивене.

Моррисси ужасно нервничал. Не прошло и полугода с момента выпуска их дебютного альбома, как люди будто с ума посходили: вокруг разом появилось какое-то несусветное число фанатов The Smiths, а привыкнуть к новому ритму жизни было не так-то просто. Да, они уже успели съездить в небольшой евротур, а также выступить на Хельсинском фестивале, но чтобы их позвали на Гластонбери да еще и хедлайнерами… Это был не то что предел мечтаний для молодой группы, а какая-то заоблачная высота. Невероятные перспективы, огромная аудитория, мощнейший заряд энергии на двести лет вперед.

Стивену надоело смотреть, как Марр чертит пальцами в воздухе какие-то, по его мнению, каббалистические знаки, и он решил сосредоточиться на собственном эмоциональном состоянии. Вокалист медленно подошел к окну и невидящим взглядом уставился в непроглядную тьму, перебиваемую редкими желтыми шариками зажженных фонарей. Сколько раз ему еще предстоит вот так же волноваться накануне выступления, станет ли Гластонбери путевкой в жизнь? Сколько любопытных глаз предстоит проигнорировать, сколько придется стерпеть фанатских выходок? Стивен не мог знать ответ, никто не мог.

Не то чтобы Моррисси не понимал, к чему рано или поздно приведет популярность — он сам когда-то был поклонником той же Патти Смит и прекрасно видел, что фанаты бывают разные, — но всё же представить себя объектом чужого жадного, подчас гипертрофированного внимания было сложно. Стивен закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к стеклу: несмотря на то, что лето было в самом разгаре, вечером хотелось надеть поверх рубашки джемпер. Прохлада стекла приятно контрастировала с теплом кожи, по рукам побежали мурашки.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Моррисси не заметил, как болтающий ерунду Марр наконец замолк. Несколько минут Джонни наблюдал за чуть ссутуленной, явно уставшей фигурой своего вокалиста на темном фоне окна, после чего тихо поднялся, подошел со спины и осторожно обнял. Стивен слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отстранился.

— Всё будет хорошо, Моз, не нервничай ты так, — Джонни встал на цыпочки и коснулся носом его затылка. Не потому, что губами не дотянулся бы — просто в тот момент казалось, что в таком жесте интимности больше, чем во всех поцелуях мира.

— Очень заметно, что я нервничаю? — хоть голос всё еще был напряжен, в объятиях гитариста Моррисси немного расслабился. Он накрыл руку Джонни своей и погладил кисть большим пальцем.

— Мне всё заметно, — серьезно ответил Марр, поймав отражение чужого лица в оконном стекле. Стивен отвел взгляд. — Повернись ко мне.

Джонни сделал шаг назад, Моррисси послушно крутанулся на месте и уперся ладонями в подоконник позади. Марр в который раз поразился плавности его движений и не смог не улыбнуться, что заставило Стивена смущенно улыбнуться в ответ. Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Джонни расстегнул замок висящего на шее декоративного ожерелья, опустился на колени перед Моррисси и ловко закрепил его на шлевке джинсов вокалиста. Всё произошло слишком быстро, Стивен застыл на месте, не зная, что сказать. Марр смотрел на него снизу своими преданными глазами, и Моррисси мягко потрепал его по волосам.

— Всё будет хорошо, — с улыбкой повторил Джонни. — Я с тобой.

— Спасибо.

Единственное слово, произнесенное в ответ, прозвучало почти неслышно. Стивен прикусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться, и протянул руку гитаристу, помогая ему подняться. Марр еще немного побыл рядом, а потом ушел отсыпаться перед завтрашним важным событием, и Моррисси всерьез задумался над тем, что новоиспеченные «счастливые» штаны перед выступлением лучше не снимать даже на ночь. Но здравый смысл всё-таки победил.

Перед выходом на сцену Джонни обратил внимание, что у Стивена свисает из кармана нечто, подозрительно напоминающее то, что находилось у него на шее еще вчера. Он совершенно точно знал, что, даже если и потерял свою подвеску, Моррисси — не из тех людей, что поднимают с земли и вешают на себя всё подряд. Видимо, он слишком долго пялился на пояс Стивена, потому что, переведя несколько озадаченный взгляд на его лицо, был награжден нежной улыбкой.

Сомнений не оставалось: сам отдал — сам, вероятно, и установил. Это ж надо было так накуриться, чтоб совсем ничего не помнить, раздраженно подумал Джонни. Зато спал как младенец. Да и, чёрт возьми, джинсам Моррисси эта висюлька шла гораздо больше.


	3. Chapter 3

Позже Моррисси скажет, что они выбрали ужасно неправильное место для проведения концерта. Альберт-холл — все-таки не для современных групп: это какой-то Прокофьев, немножко Бетховен и, возможно, Моцарт с Бахом. По крайней мере, акустические возможности зала, как выяснилось в процессе исполнения еще первой песни, не отвечали требованиям группы. Но коней, как известно, на переправе не меняют, и последнее выступление тура по Англии не должно было уступить ни в качественном, ни в количественном отношении своим предшественникам. И не уступило.

Только один раз взглянув перед собой, Джонни понял, как тяжко придется Стивену, и глаз от гитары и иногда вокалиста больше не отрывал. Это, конечно, кошмар: огромная сцена, и сотни взглядов, направленных прямо на них. Пространство без теней, освещенное со всех сторон, а перед ним — неудержимые поклонники, абсолютно безумные в своем поклонении Моррисси. Не слишком ли длинный у них сет-лист? Марр волновался, как бы ни пришлось импровизировать на ходу: в перерывах между играемыми песнями Стивен порой выглядел растерянным.

Но всё прошло не так плохо, за исключением на редкость паскудного звука, который резал гигантским тесаком нежные барабанные перепонки Джонни, и взвинченного Моррисси, у которого от напряжения чуть ли не дергался глаз. Доиграв основную часть заявленного сета, ребята покинули сцену, и только тогда гитарист позволил себе выдохнуть: всё закончилось, они свободны, пара треков на бис — и можно по домам. Но не тут-то было: двух песен, включая Heaven Knows I’m Miserable Now с Питом Бёрнсом на подпевках, фанатом показалось недостаточно, и они принялись вызывать группу на сцену повторно. Марр не был уверен, что Стивен в состоянии вынести третий выход.

— Ты уверен, что справишься? — Джонни мягко сжал локоть Моррисси, будто надеясь привести того в чувство, пытаясь заставить очнуться. Стивен нахмурился, повел плечами и сбросил руку гитариста: еще не хватало, чтобы в его вокальных способностях сомневались.

— Я еще ни в чём не был так уверен, — заявил Моррисси, и Джонни показалось, что блеск в глазах Стивена был каким-то неестественным. — Пит поможет мне с Barbarism, а закончим мы Miserable Lie. Достойно, а?

Стивен ободряюще хлопнул Джонни по плечу и пружинистой походкой направился к центру сцены. Энди, тяжело вздохнув, обхватил бас-гитару покрепче, Майк пожал плечами, подбросил в воздухе барабанную палочку и поймал ее цепкими пальцами. Марру всё это не нравилось, ох как не нравилось, особенно этот нездоровый кураж Моза. Но поклонники успокаиваться не желали, а увидев любимого вокалиста на сцене, и вовсе подняли вой ликования. Делать было нечего, Джонни поймал выжидающий взгляд Стивена и вернулся на свое законное место.

Дуэт с Питом Бёрнсом был не такой уж плохой затеей, довольно весело получилось. Вокалы переливались и забавно сочетались, в какой-то момент Джонни даже забыл о своей тревоге, и внутренний голос, истошно орущий предостережения, заглушила феерическая бас-партия авторства Рурка. Но всё пошло прахом, стоило Стивену в одиночку начать Miserable Lie: Марр часто слышал пение Моззера, знал все оттенки его голоса, и надрыв, с которым тот исполнил первую часть композиции — медленные лирические строки — его обеспокоил. Он чувствовал, что срыв близок, и как всегда не ошибся.

Когда Моррисси понял, что совершил непростительную ошибку, выбрав именно эту песню, было слишком поздно. Помимо того, что он банально устал, он каждый раз пропускал все исполняемые слова через себя, переживая их заново, как бы вставая на место собственного лирического героя. И чёрт его дернул на строчке «you have destroyed my flower-like life, not once — twice» обернуться на Джонни, который смотрел прямо на него, и в глазах у него была боль, будто он тоже понимает, будто он знает, о чём речь, будто он сам… Стивен почувствовал ком в горле, от которого был не в силах избавиться, запаниковал и дал волю чувствам — расплакался как девчонка и убежал со сцены. И Марр, словно ожидая чего-то подобного, последовал за ним.

У Моррисси случилась натуральная истерика: он свернулся калачиком на пыльном полу и рыдал, обхватив себя руками, его била крупная дрожь, очень хотелось умереть. Джонни, предварительно заперев гримерку, не мешкая лег позади и крепко обнял друга, шепча успокаивающие слова. Он повторял раз за разом, что всё прошло великолепно, что он был неподражаем, а фанаты не сводили с него глаз.

— Я, знаешь, после Barbarism понял, что вообще не хочу заканчивать сет, — проговорил Марр, — вошел в раж, глядя на тебя.

— Врешь, — беспомощно рассмеялся в ответ Моррисси. — У тебя всё на лице было написано.

— И что же на нем было написано?

— Что-то на иврите, Джон Мейхер.

Джонни фыркнул, услышав свое настоящее имя, и боднул Стивена лбом в плечо, чем вызвал новый приступ смеха, но на этот раз не такого горького. Вытирая слезы рукавом, Моррисси силился понять, что же с ним случилось, и почему песня, к которой он не был сильно эмоционально привязан, стала причиной его срыва. А потом вспомнил, что за несколько часов до выступления гитарист назвал дату свадьбы с Энджи и удостоил Моррисси почетной роли шафера. Но тогда он не обратил на это внимание, а теперь, когда всё встало на свои места, на душе скребли кошки — закапывали, должно быть, крошечный трупик его никчемной любви.

— Первая часть официально окончена, Моззер, — Джонни кряхтя поднялся с пола и протянул руку Стивену. — Пойдем домой, нас ждут великие дела.


	4. Chapter 4

Моррисси нравилась Энджи, нравилась как человек, как приятель, как женщина может нравиться мужчине, не имеющему на нее никаких видов и прав. А еще Моррисси нравился Джонни, причем гораздо сильнее, чем кто-либо когда-либо из его окружения. Казалось бы, союз двух симпатичных ему людей должен радовать Стивена, но он почему-то не ощущал ничего, кроме странной опустошенности и тоски.

Стивен тренировал улыбку всю неделю до дня икс, чтобы та выглядела как можно более искренней и правдоподобной. Не перебарщивать, не сильно обнажать зубы, чтобы дурацкий язык не пытался вываливаться, вынуждая облизывать нижнюю губу. Глаза должны выражать радость, а не сожаление, Джонни же умный, он непременно заметит, что что-то не так. Но сколько бы Моррисси ни смотрел на себя в зеркало, он никак не мог увидеть в отражении счастливое лицо человека, лучший друг которого женится на любви всей своей жизни — чудесной девушке, разделяющей, к слову, многие его убеждения.

Свадьба была в духе минимализма, что, Моррисси не сомневался, инициатива Джонни. Он вообще не придавал значения таким бессмысленным вещам, как пышные торжества. Энджи полностью разделяла взгляды любимого: вместо сногсшибательного платья с километровым подолом и вездесущей фаты — пошлого лицемерия нетронутых старшеклассниц — девушка надела самый простенький наряд из всех возможных и выглядела в нем восхитительно. Джонни был одет соответствующе, и Стивена удивило, что на концерты тот подчас одевался куда эффектнее, чем, как пишут в дамских романах, «в самый важный день своей жизни».

День как день, и это чистая правда, ведь в жизнях Джонни и Энджи ничего не менялось — они всего лишь решили зачем-то узаконить отношения, не являющиеся ни для кого секретом. Моррисси даже предположил, что это решение было вызвано не необходимостью, а обычной женской тревогой: всё-таки Джон стал рок-звездой, а это, как показывала практика, чревато определенными проблемами для его избранницы. Посему, чтобы вопрос о нравственной свободе Марра был закрыт раз и навсегда, Энджи и решила выйти за него замуж. Особо безумных поклонниц это, конечно, не остановит, зато у Джонни немым укором будет сверкать обручальное кольцо, даже если он не будет его показывать. Нет ничего важнее старой-доброй символики.

На свадьбе было не так много народу — все свои, и никто не ждал пафосных речей за бокалом шампанского в дорогущем ресторане. Стивен был немного смущен: массовые сборища, которые его привлекали, обычно представляли собой выступления их группы и никак не вечеринки. Тем не менее, даже на собственном празднике Джонни находил время подойти к Моррисси и дернуть его за рукав: я знаю, мол, что тебе некомфортно, но потерпи еще немного, и спасибо тебе за то, что ты здесь. И Моз терпел. Какая-то излишне настойчивая девица пыталась с ним познакомиться, используя фразы в духе «я слышала, ты солист известной группы? Не знаю ни одной твоей песни», Стивен скромно поулыбался, не найдясь с ответом, на этом всё и закончилось. Хорошо, хоть педиком не обозвала.

А потом они всей разрозненной толпой пошли в парк, где должна была проходить полуофициальная церемония — с клятвами и прочими прибамбасами, но не в унылой церковной обстановке. В руках у Энджи был роскошный букет невесты, и она несла его точно Святой Грааль. Джонни держал ее под руку, и вдвоем они смотрелись так идеально, что Стивен никак не мог отвести от них взгляд, и не отводить тоже не мог — слишком больно. Моррисси чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким, ведь никто из собравшихся не понял бы его и не смог бы ему помочь, даже при желании.

Откуда-то посреди полянки выросла зеленая арка, украшенная разноцветными бутонами, и новобрачные направились прямиком к ней, не переставая улыбаться друг другу. Стивену казалось, что он попал в сказку, и в любой момент из леса могло выбежать демоническое существо с намерением сожрать кого-нибудь из присутствующих. Моррисси был бы первым в очереди на отгрызание башки и запомнился бы всем своей героической смертью. Он печально хихикнул, мечты — как всегда, единственное, что ему оставалось.

Джонни и Энджи произносили свои клятвы в вечной верности. Энджи, несомненно, честно ее написала и воспроизводила текст с выученными интонациями в нужных местах. Джонни импровизировал, и звучало это так мило, забавно и по-настоящему, что Стивен даже отвлекся от мрачных мыслей и начал наблюдать за происходящим. Поднял взгляд — и лишился дара речи: Джонни был слишком красивым, счастливым и умиротворенным и смотрел на невесту так, как никогда не посмотрел бы на своего лучшего друга и партнера.

В какой-то момент Стивен понял, что пялится на Марра как-то уж совсем неприлично, но прятать глаза было поздно: жених, почувствовав со стороны Моррисси прожигающий дыру взгляд, повернул голову в его сторону и затих. Какие-то несколько секунд показались бесконечно долгими, Стивен не знал наверняка, удалось ли ему скрыть боль за натренированной улыбкой и одобрительным кивком, но Джонни всё же опомнился и завершил речь. Когда жениху разрешили поцеловать невесту, Моррисси сумел зажмуриться, просто из чувства самосохранения, и открыл глаза только тогда, когда Энджи повернулась спиной к приглашенным и традиционным жестом бросила букет. Букет ожидаемо приземлился прямо у ног Стивена, к которому никто не рискнул подходить и подскакивать в надежде перехватить желанный символ скорого замужества.

— Это было слишком легко, — раздался голос Стивена в гробовой тишине всеобщего ужаса. Он поднял букет с земли и стряхнул налипшие на декоративную пленку песчинки. — Согласитесь, _не поймать_ вещь, летящую прямо тебе в руки, куда сложнее.

Моррисси и сам не знал, что имел в виду, говоря эти слова — он ведь даже не видел этого злосчастного букета. Зато видел Джонни, смотревшего на него с какой-то жалостливой тоской, от которой кишки крутило и хотелось убивать. Он отдал цветы девушке, не слышавшей ни одной его песни, и та едва из юбки от восторга не выпрыгнула. Как мало нужно человеку для счастья, правда?


	5. Chapter 5

Иногда, даже если кажется, что всё осталось по-прежнему, что-то всё-таки меняется. Едва уловимо, почти незаметно, но меняется — так капли воды методично пробивают дыру в неподъемном булыжнике. Некоторые изменения занимают сотни лет, некоторые –миллионы, а какие-то — считанные минуты. Стивен не мог не заметить перемену и в их с Джонни отношениях: с каждым днем они понемногу отдалялись, попросту переставая друг друга понимать. Ему не хватало Джонни. Недоступная обывателям волна, ранее накрывавшая с головой их обоих, качала теперь только Моррисси, а Марр стоял на берегу и терпеливо ждал, пока тот выплывет.

Но, что бы Стивен себе ни думал, Джонни ощущал любые изменения между ними на клеточном уровне. Он тоже переживал и страдал, натыкаясь на стену, которую Моррисси выстроил перед собой, как будто на что-то обижался, надеялся побольнее уколоть показным равнодушием. У Марра голова шла кругом: помимо написания и исполнения музыки ему надлежало заниматься организаторскими делами, в перерывах развлекать Моза, чтобы тот не зачах окончательно, а еще у него была жена. Логично, что он ничего не успевал. Логично, что ему нужно было средство расслабления, и он нашел его в траве и алкоголе.

Однажды Джонни, найдя в отражении одутловатую похмельную харю с полопавшимися сосудами белков глаз, решил, что пора завязывать. Хотя бы на пару недель сменить бутылку водки на чай (без «Лонг-Айленд» в названии), пообщаться с Моззером как в старые добрые времена, обсудить прочитанное или просмотренное и обменяться шутками, которые никто больше не поймет. Подойдя к вокалисту через пару дней после репетиции с предложением выбраться куда-нибудь только вдвоем, Марр нервничал как школьник, зовущий понравившуюся одноклассницу на свидание. Глядя на попеременно краснеющего и бледнеющего Джонни, Стивен был вынужден констатировать, что общаться с глазу на глаз они почти разучились. Но Моррисси не привык сдаваться.

Вечером Джонни стоял у ворот Пиккадилли Гарденс, одетый с иголочки, с идеально уложенными волосами и неизменной сигаретой в зубах. С новой прической было гораздо удобнее: зачесать волосы назад, оставив висеть справа одинокую короткую прядку — не в пример проще управления челкой, закрывающей половину обзора. Стивен не смог сдержать улыбки, наблюдая за Марром, очевидно нервничающим из-за опаздывающего на пять минут друга. Всё это было так давно, откуда-то из прошлого, не отягощенного взаимными обидами, что почти не верилось, что это происходит снова, причем по желанию Джонни.

Они очень долго гуляли, пока не замерзли окончательно: температура ноябрьского воздуха, обманчиво теплого в начале дня, ближе к ночи падала чуть ли не до нуля. Стемнело удивительно рано, и улица заметно опустела, хотя на часах было без малого десять. Одинокие огни кафе, где за столиками у окна еще сидели парочки, выглядели сиротливо в холодной тьме поздней осени и могли привлечь разве что заплутавших туристов. Впрочем, у Стивена и Джонни не было другого выбора: если Моррисси не согреется в ближайшее время, то непременно заболеет, и ближайший лондонский концерт придется отменить.

Стивен понял, что без выпивки сегодня не обойдется. Гитарист, у которого зуб на зуб не попадал, был настроен не столь радикально и заказал только кофе. Что заставило Марра отказаться от спиртного, Моррисси не знал, хоть никогда и не одобрял его пьянство — надеялся только, что причина не в чем-то вроде жуткого медицинского диагноза. Официантка принесла поднос с дымящимся кофейником, чашками и рюмкой коньяка. Забыв, кто ее заказывал, девушка извинилась и поставила рюмку на середину стола, чем вызвала печальный вздох Джонни — подумать только, даже она знала о его пристрастии. Моррисси прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы не рассмеяться и не расстроить друга.

После пары рюмок и кофе тепло разлилось не только по телу, но и на душе. Стивену казалось, что он слишком много говорит, но он так скучал, а идей было столько, и все они — такие классные, что не поделиться ими было невозможно. Джонни мягко улыбался, наблюдая за расцветающим румянцем на щеках вокалиста, медленно отхлебывал свой кофе и то и дело заботливо подливал Моррисси. Может, стоило его накормить? Коньяк на голодный желудок — дело опасное. Марр подозвал официантку и заказал картошку фри — почти единственное, что не противоречило их вегетарианским убеждениям. Негусто, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего. Стивен попросил еще одну рюмку — по две вроде не пьют?

— Что это? — Джонни только заметил, что на среднем пальце левой руки Стивена красовалось интересное серебряное кольцо. Кивнув в сторону лежащей на столе руки Моррисси, он заговорщически прищурился.

— О! — удивление на лице Стивена было таким искренним, что казалось, будто он сам только заметил наличие кольца. — Ты будешь смеяться, но я… не знаю. Вернее, у меня есть предположение, но я не уверен… Думаю, оно появилось в прошлом году, после концерта в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Смотри.

Джонни встал из-за стола и, приблизившись к Моррисси, накрыл его руку своей, слегка сдвинув ладонь влево и поджав указательный палец. Стивен опустил взгляд и молча смотрел на их руки: два серебряных кольца с почти одинаковыми квадратными печатками. Длинные и тонкие пальцы гитариста и его — дурацкие, с узловатыми суставами. Разве это возможно? Он поднял ошарашенный взгляд и шумно сглотнул. Повисла пауза, Стивен замер, глядя Джонни в глаза; обычно за подобными моментами в кино следует поцелуй, но ведь фильмы не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Марр несмело улыбнулся уголком губ и убрал руку, задержав пальцы, как показалось, на долю секунды дольше положенного.

— Забавно, правда? Интересные бывают совпадения.

Когда Джонни был на полпути в уборную, уставшая официантка водрузила на стол блюдо с заказанной картошкой. Стивен никак не мог справиться с собственным сердцебиением: кровь пульсировала в висках, а уши закладывало. Он был уверен, что вот сейчас, прямо в это мгновение, его жизнь оборвется, а у Джонни ничего внутри не екнет. Забавно, ничего не скажешь. Стивен мог бы принять родную тройную дозу валиума, но мешать препарат с алкоголем было противопоказано, и он поклялся себе больше никогда не пить, только пока не решил, алкоголь или таблетки. Завтра будет новый день и новые печали, улыбайся, улыбайся ему, но страдай только в одиночестве. И не бойся, что заметит — он никогда не замечает.

— Счет, пожалуйста.


	6. Chapter 6

Как будто Моррисси не знал, что так оно и будет: существование без возможности поговорить с Джонни оказалось невыносимым. Если первые недели он считал, что уход Марра из The Smiths — настоящее предательство, то теперь в его радикальных суждениях появились ростки адекватности. Он безумно скучал по Джонни и знал, что это взаимно, по-другому и быть не могло, они всегда друг друга чувствовали и резонировали. Поэтому и написал то письмо: никакой конкретики, лишь завуалированное желание встретиться и вопрос, почему же всё так вышло. В конце концов, Джонни не просто был его лучшим другом — он был его второй, более жизнеспособной половиной.

Прежде чем Стивен получил ответ, прошла неделя. Не то чтобы он ожидал письма Джонни прямо на следующий день, но такой долгий срок ожидания рождал сомнения в правильности совершенного поступка. Прочитав письмо, Моррисси захотел только одного — громко и раздраженно фыркнуть гитаристу в лицо. Все эти «мне жаль, что мы перестали быть друзьями», «я ненавижу то, чем мы стали», «я рад, что вернулся к нормальной жизни»… что за чудовищная патетика? И что он подразумевает под нормальной жизнью? Скучную, спокойную старость в двадцать четыре года?

Неважно, всё неважно. Если Джонни стал счастливым семьянином, это замечательно, но теперь несчастлив Стивен. И личная встреча была ему необходима, чтобы разобраться в себе: либо оборвать все контакты и послать Марра к чертям собачьим, либо… А что, собственно, либо? Продолжать стоять над душой, уговаривая вернуться в разваленную группу? Но у Моррисси еще была робкая надежда на возрождение дружеских отношений, и он не спешил ее хоронить. Чтобы показать, насколько он занят и без участия в его жизни всяких гитаристов, Стивен назначил встречу недели через полторы. И всеми теми вечерами, пока ждал появления знакомого Мерседеса у дома своей матери, тоскливо глядел в окно.

У Марра редко получалось скрывать чувства по отношению к Мозу, вот и в этот раз, едва тонкая фигура вокалиста замаячила в дверном проеме, Джонни ощутил прилив почти забытой радости. Гулко барабанил дождь, и Стивен, не признающий зонтов, втянул голову в плечи, надеясь, что это поможет ему как можно быстрее преодолеть несколько метров до машины. Моррисси дернул дверную ручку, сел на переднее сидение, откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Даже если бы Джонни приказал ему выметаться, сделать это было бы и то проще, чем просто поздороваться. Марр невесело усмехнулся и поехал в сторону Саддлворта, прямиком к печально известным на весь Манчестер вересковым полям.

— Здравствуй, Моррисси, — Джонни остановил машину, заглушил мотор и повернулся в сторону своего пассажира.

— _Моррисси_? — Стивен изогнул бровь в удивлении. — Ты никогда меня так не называл.

— Тебе же не нравится Моз.

— Когда ты вообще делал что-то, что мне нравится?

Джонни тяжело вздохнул, провел ладонью по лбу и потер пальцами переносицу. Он знал, что встреча будет нелегкой, и это они еще не начали обсуждать причины его ухода. Стивен сжал губы и напряженно смотрел перед собой: как они умудрились дойти до такого? С каких пор они сидят рядом и не знают, какие подобрать слова, чтобы они не звучали как обвинение? Моррисси хотел взять Марра за руку, как тогда, целую жизнь назад, и увести далеко-далеко, но не мог представить, как будет воспринят его исполненный искренней симпатии жест.

— Ты правда не знаешь всех причин, по которым я ушел?

— Я не знаю ни одной причины! — неожиданно для себя воскликнул Стивен.

Джонни снова взглянул на Моррисси. Дождь барабанил по крыше машины, разбавляя ритмичным стуком равномерный гул бушующей стихии, и капли стекали по запотевшему лобовому стеклу. Даже небо плачет, с тоской подумал гитарист.

— Главная причина в том, — чуть помолчав, ответил Джонни, — что я встал перед выбором, Моз. Либо ты, мой лучший друг, либо женщина, которая меня любит. И я выбрал свою жену. Хочешь сказать, ты бы на моем месте сделал по-другому?

Стивена как обухом по голове ударили: он неверяще уставился на Марра и с трудом подавил желание нервно засмеяться. А чего ты ожидал, Моззери? Признаний в вечной любви и лобызаний под луной? Конечно, ты поступил бы так же. Поэтому у тебя никогда не будет жены.

— Нет, Джонни, я не сделал бы по-другому, — Моррисси грустно усмехнулся. — Но если у тебя и был выбор, то не тот, который ты озвучил. Ты выбирал между женщиной, которая тебя любит, и мужчиной. И выбрал женщину. В этом нет ничего постыдного или странного, и мужчина, — Стивен осекся, — я не вправе тебя винить. Но ты мог бы объясниться, прежде чем бежать с тонущего корабля.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не притворяйся дураком, — устало ответил Моррисси. — Ты прекрасно меня понял.

Немного резче, чем надо Стивен захлопнул за собой дверь: теперь всё сказано, время вспять не повернешь. За несколько секунд он вымок до нитки, но даже этот факт не заставил его просто обернуться. Если бы он это сделал, то увидел бы такого же промокшего Джонни, стоящего в паре метров от него и боящегося подойти ближе, будто признание Моррисси что-то поменяло. Можно сколько угодно говорить, что слова — просто набор букв и ничего не значат, но невысказанное признание не ограничивает свободу воли. Когда же произносишь вслух то, что бережно хранил в себе годами, добровольно даешь человеку карт-бланш.

Джонни дернул Стивена за рукав промокшего пальто, развернул к себе и теперь смотрел в пустые, в ненастной темноте казавшиеся черными глаза. Чтобы они перестали излучать эту тягучую вековую тоску, Марр вытянул шею и поцеловал Моррисси в подбородок. Стивен задумался: а что, черт возьми, он теряет? Хуже этот вечер уже не будет, но на некоторое время его можно сделать чуточку лучше. Джонни смотрел на губы Моррисси так, будто размышлял, стоит ли гладить ядовитую кобру, если ему за это пообещали миллион фунтов стерлингов и стопроцентную вероятность сохранения здоровья. А потом притянул вокалиста к себе и решительно поцеловал.

Мокрые пряди уничтоженных ливнем причесок попадали в глаза, которые по этой причине пришлось держать закрытыми. Джонни целовался так отчаянно, словно действительно этого хотел, но не понимал до последнего момента, и прижимался крепче, и обнимал за пояс. Стивен не сопротивлялся нежданному напору, но и не поддавался: он прекрасно помнил, что Марра дома ждет жена, а его — пустота и одиночество. Никаких carpe diem, только memento mori.

— Отвези меня домой, — оторвав, наконец, Джонни от своих губ, прошептал Стивен.

Двадцать минут тишины на обратном пути. Иногда в распаде группы есть несомненные плюсы: например, не придется больше смотреть Джонни в глаза и каждый раз чувствовать стыд вперемешку с гневом за собственную несдержанность. Да, Моррисси никогда не мечтал о сольной карьере и не представлял, что ждет его впереди, но в одном был уверен точно: Марр не вернется. Не одумается, не приползет, не треснет от души Энди по роже, чтоб бросил свой героин. Он никогда не совершал опрометчивых поступков, и в этом его неоспоримое преимущество. Стивен так и не смог этому научиться.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, Моззер, — тихо сказал Джонни, остановив автомобиль на том же месте, что и в начале их совместной поездки. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Думаешь? — намеренно проигнорировав вторую часть фразы, ответил Стивен. — История закончилась так, как ей и положено. Назад дороги нет. Прощай, Джонни.

Время никогда не останавливается, одиночество — сознательное решение, а боль — лишь верхушка айсберга. Если смахнуть нападавший снег и раздробить наледь, можно увидеть много чего интересного. Моррисси пока не был к этому готов, но рано или поздно, он знал, к этому придется вернуться. Стивен дернул ручку двери, но она не поддалась. Чертыхнулся и попробовал еще раз — безрезультатно.

— Не ломай мне машину, — раздался слева спокойный голос.

Мерседес медленно тронулся с места в обратную сторону.


End file.
